Old Friends to the Rescue
by Aquaformer
Summary: Two new femmes are on their way to earth. And they are carrying secrets that both sides want. Warning: Sexual themes.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer, Starblast, Airstrike, Spectra, and Showoff are my creations. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission from :icongshepherd17:. This is a prequel to Old Friends to the rescue, talking about the after effects of the supposedly "failed" mission of Aquaformer and her crew. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer, severely injured yet online, looked all around her, there was nothing left. No Decepticons, No Autobots, no nothing. Well, that was not exactly true, as the hollow empty shells of transformers lay around her, all femmes that had been sent on this most secret of missions, and the only sign of life that Aquaformer picked up was a weak signal not too far away. And in following the weakened signal, that was when Aquaformer got the shock of all shocks – there was her friend, Scarclash, barely clinging to life. There were a few lifeless shells of cons, but far fewer than Autobot femmes who had accepted this mission to help the Autobots defeat the cons and ended up giving their all for the Autobot cause.

Upon reaching her friend, Aquaformer looked as she could see wires and energon lines bent and twisted if not shredded and ripped apart. And while not a medic, having been trained as a nurse, Aquaformer was able to get the worst damage bandaged up, but she knew deep within her spark it would not be enough to save her friend until help arrived. And that was when Aquaformer remembered secret knowledge that had been placed deep within her own processor. And with that information, Aquaformer put Scarclash in a stasis lock that would help keep Scarclash alive while they waited for help. Aquaformer could only hope that either help would come soon or that the knowledge would be powerful enough to keep her and her friend's sparks online.

And as Aquaformer scanned over the area, she saw her all femme fighter crew that she had been leading laying dead all around her. She had lost many other friends during this deadly mission. Amongst the carnage were the lifeless forms of her friends Starblast, Airstrike, Spectra, and Showoff as well as many others. She had been leading a crew of 19 bots, and as the captain and commander of the mission she made the number an even 20, all femmes, in hopes of finding out certain secrets about the cons supposedly abandoned base. The only problem was that the base that Aquaformer and her crew had found was occupied, and it was only through some miracle that Aquaformer was able to injure Megatron enough to get him to call a retreat, but at what cost, as 18 of her crew was dead, Scarclash was dying, and Aquaformer herself was running low on energon, as the wounds she had sustained were leaking out the energon she was trying to conserve.

For days, Aquaformer used the energon that she could get out of the dead bots all around her, as she never gave up hope that she and her friend Scarclash would be found. Aquaformer knew that in the stasis lock that Scarclash was in, the dragon would neither lose energon nor require any energon. This left one less worry on Aquaformer's mind as she woke up day in and day out, hoping that Autobots would come to rescue her and her one remaining crew member.

But as the days went by, Aquaformer's hope waned, and having been attacked by Starscream and other Aerial Con bots as well as being Ambushed, Aquaformer felt her life force start to change. The cons, believing that she was about to die, left her to wallow alone in agony, none of them realizing that Aquaformer knew how to repair some damage, helping her to remain online longer than even she thought she would be able to do.

But, soon the energon in the lifeless carcasses ran out and Aquaformer found no more energon. She was getting weaker and weaker, and then she reached deep into her spark and processor, taking knowledge that had been there for who knows how long – a knowledge that very few had, and that all thought was none existent as none knew anyone who contained this precious knowledge. It was a knowledge that could turn the tide of the war. And with said knowledge safe and secure in her processor, Aquaformer positioned herself next to her friend that she had placed in stasis, and soon fell into a deep stasis lock that would preserve her own spark.

And for many, many years, Aquaformer and her one surviving crew mate remained on that deserted moon with the shells of lost comrades around them. Aquaformer and Scarclash, trapped in suspended animation and stasis lock knew not how much time had passed, as their bodies, badly damaged and just barely reading Autobot signals, just waited on where they had fallen. Aquaformer knew deep inside that someday they would be found and that hope all with the knowledge kept her spark going. And the limited amount of that hope and knowledge that Aquaformer had shared with Scarclash, helped keep the dragon combat femme's spark online as well.

And then, upon that planet after the big war effort that Aquaformer and Scarclash had been part of was over and in the past, and the cons had been defeated, or so it was thought, the abandoned moon base of the cons was destroyed and the lifeless forms of the 18 femmes that had been killed as well as the few Cons that had met their maker were removed, but no one was able to find the commander of the mission Aquaformer nor her first mate, Scarclash – both of whom had been moved away from the others by Aquaformer herself. And since it could not be confirmed that the two were alive or dead, rumors of their valor spread through the Autobots. And without knowing it, Aquaformer and Scarclash became old legends of the old war that had been fought.

Meanwhile, on the very moon that Aquaformer and Scarclash were on, the Autobots eventually built a space bridge, as since it had been a previous base, it needed to be monitored. But it was not until a rogue prisoner broke out of the Autobot brig on Cybertron that Aquaformer and her friend Scarclash would be found, heavily damaged but somehow still miraculously online. And that would lead to a whole new set of problems for Scarclash and Aquaformer, who once reactivated, would realize that the knowledge that they possess, particularly Aquaformer, could mean the end of the war or the end of the Autobots. It was all who could get to the information first.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer is my creation. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by Gshepherd17 on DA. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel was chasing an enemy Decepticon when as Sentinel was rolling, he tripped, allowing the runaway jailbird to escape, but as Sentinel got up on the long forgotten moon, he lost the Con and went digging for what had tripped him. And as Sentinel dug, he was flabbergasted by what he had found – two Autobot femmes, badly damaged and barely online. The blue and green triple changer freaked the Minor out slightly, while the other femme, a beautiful dragon, goldish in color with black and white trim, made the Minor leak his oil and grow weak in the knees.

And then Sentinel saw the damage on both. The larger more mech looking femme (looking like a Autobot femme version of Transformers Cybertron Megatron), had several severely damaged scars to her back, legs and gut, while on her helm was a small red plus. This bot was a medical bot, not a medic, but still a bot that could help heal other bots. And as Sentinel studied the terrifying dragon, he saw many scars on the face, claws and a very large scrape straight down the dragon's belly, revealing her inner workings and showing her damaged spark casing. Both were barely reading Autobot life signs, and so Sentinel called for back, in the form of a young Optimus Minor and Elita 1 to help bring the two badly beaten femmes to the Autobot med bay.

Once inside, a younger Ratchet began working on the femmes, and since the dragon femme appeared to be more critical, Ratchet worked on her first and wondered if the larger blue and green bot was really a mech or a femme, but one look under the chassis and Ratchet felt embarrassed for ever doubting the bot was a femme. And while Ratchet was working on the two, he recognized them from long ago. The dragon femme, named Scarclash, who was always known as a deadly assassin for the Autobots. Ratchet had heard of her, as had Ultra Magnus, but Sentinel and Optimus just looked at each other confused, and decided to go explore an off limit planet with Elita 1.

And after the major work was done to Scarclash, Ratchet looked at the other larger femme and then he swore, as Ratchet remembered working with this nurse bot years ago, her name was Aquaformer. He had moved up and failed to keep in touch even though they had been close friends. She was the closest thing to a sister the grouchy old medic ever had, and in seeing her wounds, he knew she had been through hell and back as all the dents, dings, rips in her metallic frame, as well as the blaster marks that were on her body. It was obvious to Ratchet that Aquaformer had been flying when she was attacked but had landed only to be ambushed. And soon, Ratchet was done repairing both, although Ratchet noticed a mark on Aquaformer that indicated she had a high rank somewhere in the Autobot system.

And while Scarclash and Aquaformer were recovering, which took years as their wounds were that bad, Optimus and Sentinel returned from whence they came, and reported that Elita 1 had been killed on their mission, and thus the rift between the two began. And while both became Primes, they took very different roles. And when Sentinel, jealous of Optimus's primus given ability, told Ultra Magnus of how Elita 1 was lost, Optimus was kicked out of the Elita Guard and assigned to a repair crew with other Autobots either considered too old to be any good or did not qualify for the elite guard: Ratchet, Bee, Prowl, and Bulkhead.

And the repair crew made it to earth and had already met Sari before Aquaformer and Scarclash were considered ready to rejoin the fight. Sentinel could not stand Aquaformer as the nurse bot always seemed to be able to see right through him, which pissed the Prime off like nothing Jazz had ever seen, but when Jazz and Aquaformer realized that they were siblings, things got even more complicated, and so Sentinel avoided that femme, and having gotten over his fear of the dragon, began to flirt with Scarclash, who wanted nothing to do with the pompous Prime. Aquaformer and Scarclash, sick of being on Cybertron for so long, decided that they would sneak away. Scarclash jumped on Aquaformer, who had changed into her jet mode, and the two took off in search of adventure. And once they were away from the planet, Scarclash turned into her jet mode and the two headed unknowingly for Earth.

Meanwhile, on earth, Sari was helping the other Autobots learn the culture and customs. Bulkhead was getting close to the young human while Ratchet was grouchier than he had ever been. And while he thought back about Aquaformer and Scarclash, the bot he missed most of all was Arcee, but since none of them were likely to survive, Ratchet had gotten grouchier. Prowl stood alone, quiet and in the background as he watched Bee be young and reckless as well as Optimus try to run their unit, and while the troop was watching the monitor, two more transformer bots had been picked up, heading for a place unknown to the bots, the Twin Cities. Though it was not obvious if the two were Autobots or Decepticons, the small band of Autobots knew they had to seek it out.

And so, when Aquaformer and Scarclash landed in Minnesota, they were baffled, as they had never seen a place like the planet that they were now on. Scarclash, following close behind Aquaformer, remained in her jet mode while Aquaformer changed over to her car mode, a ford mustang blue and green in color. And as the two explored around the area, it did not take long for them to run into Optimus and the others, and when the rag tag team transformed, Aquaformer and Scarclash transformed as well. Prime and all the others were shocked, except for Ratchet who knew the two. Aquaformer, large and mean was preparing for attack when Ratchet stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Klutz" spouted off ratchet, shocking the others, who seemed to shake as the large bot just stood there.

"And why shouldn't I, you who can't keep your mouth shut even if it was glued" stated the large tall bot in a deep yet feminine voice, shocking the others even more.

Ratchet laughed as did Aquaformer, who both drew confused looks from not only the other Autobots and Sari, but Scarclash as well. Neither side was sure when to make a move, until Aquaformer spoke.

"Hey ratchet, it has been a long time, and yet you still remember me?" asked Aquaformer, putting away her weapons and encouraging Scarclash to do likewise.

"Yes, but I was the one who repaired you when Sentinel found you on that abandoned moon" Ratchet stated, reminding Optimus of when he first crossed the two.

"are you telling me that these are those two femmes that sentinel and I saved before that tragic event" asked Prime, starting to recognize the two.

"Yes," replied Ratchet, "one and the same. And judging by the fact that they are hear on their own, Aquaformer did not get orders to come here, but got bored on Cybertron, am I right?"

"Yes, Wrench, that is right" replied Aquaformer, laughing at how Ratchet responded to the nickname he had earned all those years ago.

"Do not, repeat, do not bring that up around here, young lady" shot back Ratchet, earning even more laughs from Aquaformer and even Scarclash as Aquaformer had told her the story behind it.

Meanwhile, as the conversation was going on between Ratchet, Scarclash, Optimus, and Aquaformer, Sari was curious and wandered off a bit with Bulkhead close in tow. And while those two went off on their own, Bumblebee and Prowl were left staring at the two new femmes, as neither had seen femmes like these before. Bee admired just how beautiful the dragon femme was even though it looked like she could kill you with just one look and she probably could breathe fire as well as do many other deadly things. But despite the "danger" Bee found himself falling for Scarclash.

And as Bee was focused on Scarclash, Prowl had his optics on something else, as something about Aquaformer's dry humor and appreciation of nature as well as other things seemed to draw the silent ninja bot toward the large femme triple changer. Something about her seemed to capture his attention. And while Prowl was trying to silently get a closer look, Aquaformer and Scarclash transformed and headed to Detroit. Bee, sick of driving, hopped aboard Scarclash, while Prowl tried to secretly land on Aquaformer, who pretended not to notice, but when Prowl could see that he was safe in a protective bubble as Aquaformer flew, he knew she knew he was there, but he was not sure if this was something that she did for everyone or not, as almost no one, including her brother Jazz or her close friend Ratchet knew that much about her.

And as the Autobots got back closer to Detroit, none yet knew that Jazz and Sentinel as well as Ultra Magnus were on their way to see how things were going as well as see what had happened to the missing Autobots Aquaformer and Scarclash. And boy would they all be in for a shock.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer is my creation. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by Gshepherd17 on DA. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

As the Autobots returned to Detroit, Aquaformer quickly switched directly from her jet mode to her car mode, startling Prowl who had been flying back to Detroit on her back, but Aquaformer, never one to hurt an Ally, made sure he landed safely on the ground. Prowl was surprised by Aquaformer's car mode, as it was still a bluish green but it was a Ford Mustang, which was a surprisingly fast car, and soon enough, having felt unsure of herself, Aquaformer wandered off on her own. Prowl was surprised, but Scarclash, in her jet mode overhead and carrying Bee on her back, was not surprised, as she had seen that when Aquaformer gets overwhelmed and disconnected, she has a tendency to wander and do whatever just to clear her mind. And while Bee and Prowl and the rest of the Autobots, except Scarclash, were concerned, Aquaformer drove off to collect her thoughts, as something was bugging her slightly.

And after dropping off her passenger, Scarclash went to find Aquaformer who had the ability to hide when she did not want to be found, but no matter how many times she tried that trick, Scarclash still found her. And upon seeing the triple changer femme sitting by a large lake, Scarclash came down to talk to her friend.

"What's eating you, Aqua? You don't just go off and try to hide when everything is alright" stated Scarclash in her somewhat abrasive yet slightly feminine voice.

"I am fine, Scar" retorted Aquaformer, hoping that Scar would buy it, but like most friends Aquaformer had, Scarclash did not buy it and continued to pester Aquaformer until she finally revealed what was bothering her. "I don't know what is wrong, Scar. I just feel so disconnected and strange."

"Well, we did just get fixed recently, that is probably all that is" replied Scarclash, earning a nod from her friend Aquaformer, and as the two stared out over the lake, neither yet realized that the Elite Guard was coming searching for them, as Scarclash and Aquaformer both held secrets that they wanted to tell no one, but both the Autobot Elita Guard and Decepticons wanted.

Meanwhile, back at the base, the Autobots looked at each other in surprise as they realized neither of the femmes had come yet. Optimus Prime was worried as he knew many Decepticons still lurked around the city and he did not realize that both femmes were designed for battle mode, even the one who was a nurse bot. Bee and Prowl were concerned as they were beginning to fall for the two femmes who were different than any femmes they had met before. Most femmes that Prowl and Bee had met had been the smaller, tiny, nonabrasive or sarcastic femme bots who tended to take orders like they should. These two femmes bucked that in every way, both looked very mech like, did what they wanted, and rebelled against the general consensus of what a femme bot should be like. Both were not going to take any nonsense from anyone and they were not going to be tied down if they did not have to be. Prowl and Bee could only say one thing, when these two femmes were created, they definitely broke the mold.

And so, feeling that the two femmes had gotten lost, the Autobots headed out only to see the Elita Guard landing as they drove around. Now things were going to get more complicated, because, unknown to the mechs, if Aquaformer and Scarclash learned that the Elita Guard was after them, they would drive everyone nuts, as these two femmes were not the types to be looked down and wanted to be free. And so, diverted from their search by the arrival, Optimus and the rest waited for the top officials of the Elita Guard to deboard the craft and state their purpose for visiting the remote planet.

Unknown to all, when Jazz got off, he could sense that his sister, Aquaformer was on the planet, somewhere, and that she was trying to figure out just what was going on. Jazz felt bad for the femme, but like it or not, he had a duty to perform and that was to get those two femmes to reveal the secrets that they were hiding and also to catch them for taking off without orders. The thing that Jazz knew that no one else did was that Aquaformer and Scarclash were going to be two hard femmes to catch, and now that Aquaformer could blend in with the landscape, she would be even harder to find.

And so while the Autobot Elite Guard was talking with Optimus Prime and the others, Scarclash and Aquaformer took in the sights that surrounded them. Scarclash was not much of one for scenery watching, and neither was Aquaformer, but since they both needed to study the new planet that they were on, they studied all the stuff around them. And before either realized what they were doing, they both transformed and flew off in Jet mode. They had sensors that no yet realized that they had, and they had sensed Decepticons in the area. And before poor Blitzwing even knew what hit him, the femmes had taken down the triple personality triple changer. And once that was done, the two flew back to where they had arrived, as Aquaformer sensed that the Elite Guard was after them and Scarclash was not one to doubt her friend.

Meanwhile, as Sentinel, bitter from rage due to being around Optimus, was determined to find the femmes and extort every piece of information that he could, Optimus and the rest of the gang realized that Aquaformer and Scarclash were being sought by both sides and were running. And having befriended the two thanks to Ratchet's old friendship with Aquaformer, Optimus and the others were going to make sure that Sentinel did not get anywhere near the femmes. And while that thoroughly captured the attention of most of the Autobots, something about Jazz and his connection in all of this made Prowl start to wonder what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer is my creation. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by Gshepherd17 on DA. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer and Scarclash were once again in Minnesota, having flown there in escape from the Elita Guard as well as the Decepticons that inhabited the Detroit metropolitan area. Instead, they flew to a remote place in northern Minnesota, hoping to blend in with forested landscape until they could figure out how to handle what exactly was going on.

"Aqua, we are big, strong femmes – stronger than a lot of mechs, why are we in hiding?" asked Scarclash in her scathing feminine tone. It bothered not Aquaformer who was used to her friends demeanor.

"Because we need to be smart about what we are going to do. We have both the Elita Guard, with my brother Jazz on it, as well as the Cons after the knowledge that we possess. We have to be smart about how we go about things or we are going to have to either deal with Megatron, again, or worse, Sentinel Prime, yet again" stated Aquaformer in her deep feminine voice, seeing the obvious disgust in Scarclash's optics as Aquaformer mentioned Sentinel's name yet again, as neither one cared for the dumbaft, especially after what he tried to pull on Scarclash one time, which ended with Sentinel having several claw marks all over his metallic chassis.

Scarclash knew Aquaformer was right, as Aquaformer was not one to just go in blindly without a plan, as the one time Aquaformer let them go in without a plan, Scarclash ended up badly wounded. They needed a plan, but they also realized that in order to keep safe they were going to need more than just the two of them, but who to trust?

Meanwhile, as Sentinel dressed down Optimus, away from Ultra Magnus's prying optics, Jazz began talking with Prowl, as the two were old buddies, as both had trained with Yoketron at different times. Prowl began to chat with Jazz about meeting a wonderful femme. Jazz sat and dutifully listened as his friend went off about the "femme bot of his dreams." Jazz did not know that Prowl was describing his sister, Aquaformer, and Prowl did not realize that his best friend was the brother of the femme bot that Prowl felt his spark being drawn to.

And as Ultra Magnus began to scan for the two runaway femme bots, he had no idea that they were already aware of his presence and the Decepticons' presence. Ultra Magnus knew that the Autobots had to get the information from these femmes first or if the Cons got it, everything would be over for the Autobots. For these two, since they were so old compared to Sentinel, Optimus as well as many other bots, held many ancient secrets of power that both sides wanted. And so, not knowing that Optimus and the others had already made contact with the runaways, Ultra Magnus resumed scanning aboard his ship. Too bad no one knew that Aquaformer and Scarclash had the ability to hide their sparks if they did not want to be found.

Ratchet, having been secretly contacted by Aquaformer, was soon on his way out to the forested area that Aquaformer and Scarclash were hiding in. Ratchet, being just as old as the other two if not slightly older, realized why these femme bots had come to earth. They had come here to hide, but having been detected by the small Autobot faction had given them away and now they were not sure who to trust.

"Ratchet, what are we going to do, we are sick of being pursued. We have been pursued ever since Sentinel found us all those years ago. We just want to be normal Autobots" stated Aquaformer, her deep serious tone letting Ratchet know that this time she was not joking.

"So you two high-tailed it out of there and now you have nowhere to go" asked Ratchet, receiving only nods in response. "What secrets are they trying to extract from you?'

"Scarclash and I are the last surviving femmes from a secret mission that happened many years ago. We not only know about how to build and use a space bridge, we can turn on and off are locators at will as well as do many other things that most bots nowadays cannot do, due to not having the knowledge that we have" replied Aquaformer, to which Scarclash nodded and Ratchet's jaw dropped.

"So what you are saying is that both the Elita Guard and Cons want you because of the delicate knowledge you possess?" asked Ratchet, receiving a nod from both femmes again. Ratchet was not sure what to say, as he had never realized why he was never able to contact Aquaformer after they had been separated from working together.

"Ratchet, I was assigned as leader to the secret mission to infiltrate the con base, and Scarclash was my first mate, and best friend. We were the only ones who survived as Megatron found us and blasted most of our all femme crew to smithereens. If it were not for the fact that Scarclash and I found away to make ourselves appear offline, we would have been goners as well" stated Aquaformer, to which Scarclash nodded, and Ratchet's processor reeled, as he remembered the special high level Autobot command patch he had seen on Aquaformer. It was all making sense now.

Meanwhile, Prowl was worried as was Bee as both the femmes were missing and it was not like them to be missing this long without a reason. And as the two headed out, they were unknowingly followed by Jazz. And when the two split, Jazz continued to follow Prowl as Prowl seemed to know something that he was not telling anyone else. What neither yet realized was that both Prowl and Jazz were searching for the same femme, just for different reasons. And Prowl, worried about Aquaformer being new to this planet, neglected to realize that he was being tailed. Jazz, wanting to see his sister, as she and her friend had been missing for the equivalent of an earth year, wondered why he and Prowl seemed to be on the same track. Some important information was missing, and Jazz was determined to find out what it was.

Back in the timberlands, Aquaformer and Scarclash looked hopefully into Ratchet's optics with their own, as if begging him to help them. Ratchet just sighed, this was not going to be easy, and all three knew it. what none of them knew was that Prowl and Jazz were heading right for them. It was going to be interesting to see how Jazz and Prowl reacted once they both realized they were seeking the same femme but for two totally different reasons.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer is my creation. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by GShepherd17. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

As Prowl, Jazz, and Bee came heading for the femmes who were trying desperately to hide, Aquaformer sensed something, something that made her cringe slightly. Scarclash looked at her friend as Aquaformer was not one to overreact to anything, but something was eating at Aqua, and Scarclash wondered what was going on.

"Aqua, what are your sensors picking up, you have that 'look' again?" asked Scarclash, her scathing tone indicating that whatever Aquaformer picked up was something important..

"I sense someone coming – three bots. Scar, we need to leave and leave now so that we can plan a way to keep safe" replied Aquaformer in her deep yet feminine voice, receiving a nod from Scarclash and a befuddled look from Ratchet.

"How do you know someone is coming, Aqua?" asked Ratchet as he watched the larger femme transform into her car mode and drive off.

"Because, I can sense my brother is with them" replied Aquaformer as she drove off while Scarclash flew.

Ratchet was confused, but waited as he saw the three bots approach. The first two to transform were Bee and Prowl, both of whom looked curiously at Ratchet, somehow realizing that they had just missed something important. And the third white car transformed into Jazz, a bot that Ratchet was only slightly familiar with, but soon realized must be Aquaformer's brother.

"Hey Doc bot, what are you doing out this way?" asked Bee, completely unaware that only 15 minutes ago the femmes had left this area.

"I was checking out the area to see if we could find those femme bots, but as you can see they are not here. What may I ask is so valuable that they are carrying?" asked Ratchet.

"I will tell you. Not only did those two survive being buried in the dirt, but they also survived an attack from Megatron as well as knowing the ins and outs of all the bases, as they were spies. Plus, some of the things that they can do, like hide their signals is not made anymore and we need the knowledge to make the technology to help protect the Autobots" stated Jazz in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ratchet's draw dropped as he had no idea how either Scarclash or Aquaformer could be used as spies – especially Aquaformer as she was so huge and had trouble blending in. Then it hit Ratchet yet again – these two were good spies because of the knowledge they possessed, such as how to hide their spark signals as well as many other things that many newer model bots did not possess.

"So they contain vital information to the survival of the Autobots?" asked Prowl, concerned as to where this was going.

"Yes, very vital. So vital that both the cons and the Autobots are seeking them out" replied Jazz.

"But if it is so vital, why don't the Autobots treat the femmes like they want to help instead of terrifying them?" asked Ratchet, not understanding.

"We mean them no harm, but the problem is Sentinel – he pissed them off to the point that they left without orders using their secret knowledge and now we have had to search for them for over an earth year. And I am very concerned about Aquaformer, even more so than Scarclash" replied Jazz, feeling saddened that his sister was running away just because she did not think she could trust the Elite Guard, even him.

"Why are you so worried about Aquaformer, she is huge! She could easily take care of herself as well as take out about any Con that came her way" asked Bumblebee, receiving a swift bonk on the helm. "Ouch that hurt!"

"Keep your mouth shut if you can't say anything productive" stated Prowl, after having watched Jazz pound on the little yellow bot.

"I will tell you why, if you give me a chance. Aquaformer is my sister and I worry about her – as it what brothers do" replied Jazz, finally revealing the secret he had hoped not to reveal for a little while longer.

"You are Aquaformer's brother?" asked Prowl inquisitively, unable to take it at face value.

"Yes, and we have a younger sister, but she is safe on Cybertron right now, that much I know" replied Jazz, "but we need to find both Aquaformer and Scarclash before the Cons do!"

"Maybe if you stop pursuing them, they will come to you" stated Ratchet, and as the others thought about it, Ratchet noticed that a certain car and jet were in the area listening in. "Maybe it is time to stop hunting for them and letting them know you don't want to hurt them or anything like that. And be sure to keep Sentinel away from them."

"Maybe you are right; I will go back and talk to Ultra Magnus. And as far as Sentinel goes, if he goes near my sister, he has worse things to worry about than me" replied Jazz, who took off and left, leaving Ratchet, Prowl and Bee laughing at the thought.

And after Jazz finally faded away in the distance, Ratchet called out, "Okay Aquaformer, Scarclash, you can come out now, he is gone."

And just like that Aquaformer and Scarclash seemingly appeared from nowhere. And as Aquaformer transformed from her car mode to her robot mode, she spoke, "Thank you for the help, Ratch."

"It's Ratchet, and you are welcome" replied Ratchet, looking as Aquaformer did her impression of "rolling her eyes."

And while Aquaformer and Scarclash stood there and chatted with Ratchet as well as Bee, Prowl began to realize something. The femme he liked was the sister of his best friend – Jazz. This was going to be tricky. Prowl wondered if Jazz had any clue, but one look at Aquaformer told Prowl all that he needed to know – Jazz knew nothing, and for now that was just the way Prowl and Aquaformer wanted it.

"Hey Aqua, you think Optimus and the other bots will keep us safe?" asked Scarclash, wanting to just jump right in.

"Patience, Scar, for we are not even sure if Optimus wants the two of us in his little group – especially since I am strong headed, stubborn and do things my own way. And I am not really good at following orders, which explains why we found our way to the main Con base on the moon instead of the fake base in that one area" retorted Aquaformer, drawing stares from the other Autobots.

"Oh no, don't tell me you went there" stated Ratchet.

"Oh yes" replied Aquaformer, "we penetrated the real base on our mission and we were fortunate to escape with our lives as the rest of our crew perished."

Scarclash and Aquaformer looked at each other, hoping and praying that no one would ask any more questions. Ratchet just swore as he led the little group back to Detroit. But something was bothering Aquaformer, and without any warning, Aquaformer blasted out of the area. Ratchet only knew one thing, and that was if Aquaformer did something like that something was bothering her and she wanted to be alone. And so following the troop back, Scarclash could only wonder what in the world was bothering Aquaformer.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer is my creation. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by :icongshepherd17:. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer, having broken off from the group, was off on her own thinking about all that had just happened. She had been rescued off the forsaken moon, she had been saved, and she had gotten reacquainted with her younger brother Jazz, whom she had helped raise along with their younger sister named Solara. She had raised them for as long as she could, until they were both taken in by the Autobots and she could return to her job as a nurse bot. And that was when she first met Ratchet. She just was overwhelmed with all that had happened, and now to be chased just made things weigh more heavily on her healing processor. She knew the knowledge that she and Scarclash had was important, but she was not sure just who to share it with as she trusted very few bots, as she had been burned by many so-called "friends" along the way. And as all this filled her processor, Aquaformer just stared out over the landscape in front of her and then hung her head; nothing was ever as easy as it seemed.

Then Aquaformer thought of when she had met Scarclash. Scarclash had been a young transformer femme that Aquaformer had the unpleasant honor of teaching how to fight. Aquaformer was a bit of a pushover on the inside, but on the outside, she was all business and had scared off more than her fair share of bots who never realized that she was challenging them to look outside of themselves and their narrow view points. Scarclash was one of the few Aquaformer had managed not to intimidate or scare off. Scarclash was very eager to learn and though Scarclash often went in head first without a plan, much to the chagrin of the commander Autobots, Aquaformer liked the dragon's instincts and abilities and soon the two became friends and it was thanks to Aquaformer's recommendation that Scarclash had ended up on the same mission and it was thanks to Aquaformer that Scarclash had learned the secrets that the Cons and the Elite Guard were seeking now. And realizing that is was her that they were seeking, Aquaformer drove off again, not wanting to spend too much time in any one area for fear that she be detected.

Meanwhile, Scarclash made it back to Detroit with Prowl, Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

"Where did Aquaformer go?" asked Prowl, curious as to why the blue and green bot had failed to follow them back.

"Who knows" replied Scarclash, "but something is eating her as she never just up and leaves unless something is wrong."

Prowl did not like that answer nor would he like what Ratchet would have to say next.

"Prowl, Aquaformer has a lot on her mind right now. She is dealing with a lot of stress that she was not exactly prepared to deal with as she was not anticipating it. I knew her long ago, and when she got stressed, she would often go off by herself, only to reappear later. The thing I fear here is that she will run into the Cons before she deals with her stress."

Prowl, worried about Aquaformer, quickly veered off from the little group, and began to think as he was unsure how exactly he would find Aquaformer. And so, worried, Prowl did the only thing he could think of, and called Jazz out to help him. Prowl and Jazz hoped that between the two of them that they could locate the wandering Aquaformer before the Cons did.

And while Prowl veered off, Scarclash and the others headed back to the base. Scarclash was eager to meet the others. And while Ratchet led the way, Bee stayed by Scarclash's side, trying to get her attention as he was flirting with her. Scarclash did notice, but was unsure if Bee was flirting with her because he liked her or to get her to loosen up. But Bee, feeling drawn to the dragon, was smitten and was determined to do his best to show Scarclash that he was the one for her.

And flying over another area, Aquaformer soon found herself back in Minnesota, though in a different place than she had been before. She could not explain it, but something kept leading her back to his state, no matter where she went. And in transforming into her car mode, Aquaformer drove through the farmland, enjoying seeing the simple things such as the fields full of corn and soybeans growing toward the sky, and wishing that for once, just once, she could just enjoy the simple things in life. And as she continued to drive along, she had no idea that she had attracted attention from two parties. And while Blitzwing was on her tail from in the air, Jazz and Prowl were not too far away, driving on the ground. And while Aquaformer tried to keep a low profile, Jazz and Prowl soon ended up in a fight with Blitzwing. And when Blitzwing left defeated, Jazz and Prowl realized that once again, Aquaformer had disappeared. Both sighed and then transformed. Finding Aquaformer and convincing her that she would be safe at the Detroit headquarters was going to be harder than either of them realized.

And in the Con layer, Megatron was furious as Blitzwing had failed to get in touch with the large femme and had failed to capture her at all. Megatron did not accept failure and when Blitzwing returned he was going to be in for quite a beating from Megatron. And while Megatron waited for Blitzwing, he searched the area for the femme, as she held precious secrets that if procured, would help the Cons end the war.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Sari was showing Scarclash to her room, when Sari noticed something was bothering the dragon.

"What's up?" asked Sari, hoping that the dragon would not fry her.

"I am just worried about my friend, Aquaformer. She took off on her own and though I know she can care for herself, it just bugs me to know that the Cons are loose on the planet and may find her and capture her" replied Scarclash in her scathing yet decidedly feminine voice, just as Bee came around the corner.

"Scar, I have some good news," stated Bee, trying not to show the fact that his spark was yearning for Scarclash, "Aquaformer has been found safe and sound by Prowl and Jazz. They plan to keep an optic on her and the three will return as soon as Aquaformer feels ready."

Scarclash was glad, not only to hear about the news, but also that it was brought to her by Bumblebee. She did not know why, but every time the little yellow and black bot came near her, her spark skipped a jolt and fluttered. Sari, realizing that something important was going on, soon left the two alone. And as they looked at each other, they realized something – their sparks were reaching out for each other.

Meanwhile, as Prowl and Jazz followed Aquaformer, who was now flying overhead, they chatted about the femme. Jazz told Prowl how Aquaformer had helped raise him and their younger sister, as she was the oldest. Prowl told Jazz about his feelings for Aquaformer, and though he was worried, he need not have, as Jazz thought that Prowl would be a perfect match for his older sister. The question was getting Aquaformer to realize 1 – it was time to go back and 2 – that just because she was big and intimidating did not mean that she did not have someone who loved her for who she was.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer and Solara are my creations. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer continued on, knowing that Jazz and Prowl were tailing her. She just wanted to be left alone. And sick of having a tail, Aquaformer transformed mid air and then crashed down to earth, landing on her feet, but scaring the oil out of both Prowl and Jazz. Aquaformer was not hurt, but she was sick of having every move watched.

"Why can't I be left alone in peace to think?" asked Aquaformer, frustrated that no one wanted to listen to her.

"Because of the Cons" replied Prowl.

"Because I care about you. Something is bothering you, I can see it" replied Jazz, as both he and Prowl transformed into their bipedal modes.

Aquaformer just sighed; she had so much on her processor that she felt like she could not even fly straight. Prowl and Jazz noticed, but said little as it was not a good idea to piss off this femme, as Jazz had told Prowl the story of when Aquaformer hit Sentinel in the crotch plate due to Sentinel being an aft to Aquaformer, who was and is a high ranking Autobot officer.

"Aqua, tell us what's wrong" asked Prowl, extremely concerned for the femme.

"well, it starts like this…" Aquaformer started out, as she told the two about her life, raising her brother and sister, working with Ratchet when they were younger, and about the dangerous mission that they had assigned her and Scarclash to, the last time Aquaformer had seen Jazz or Solara alive. Aquaformer told about the mix up, and how they had found the real base and how she and Scarclash were the only ones to survive it. Aquaformer, afraid to reveal more in the open, stopped, looked down toward the ground and began to cry, and before Aquaformer could cry too much, Jazz and Prowl were at her side, giving her a hug to show that they supported her.

Meanwhile, as Jazz and Prowl were with Aquaformer, Sentinel was looking around the base and discovered Scarclash in Bumblebee's quarters, talking with Bee. Sentinel was not only surprised to find the femme, he was jealous, as Scarclash had never given Sentinel Prime the time of day, but she would spend hours with a maintenance glitch. Scarclash sensed the presence, changed to her dragon form and growled at Sentinel, protecting Bee. Sentinel ran out of there fast, as Scarclash's fire breath caught the dumbaft on his backside.

And after chasing Sentinel off, Scarclash transformed back to her robot mode and sighed.

"What is wrong, Scar?" asked Bee, curious to see what was eating the femme.

"I am worried about Aquaformer. I know she is a big, strong femme that no one likes to mess with, but under that, she has a spark of True blue. She can be a great big softy and she does not like being chased or tracked down. She learned those tricks way before she met me and she never even told me where she learned them from. She just wants to by an anonymous nurse bot that works for the Autobot cause, but she feels threatened as she just doesn't know who to trust as members of the Cons and even members of her own faction are after her. I mean, how would you feel?" stated Scarclash in the most soothing voice she could muster, though it still came out scathing and femme like.

Bee thought about it for a minute. He remembered being chased, he remembered being hunted down once and he hated it. He looked in Scarclash's optics and realized that she knew he could understand her point. Bee smiled before giving Scarclash a gigantic hug. After the hug, Bee informed Scarclash that she needed to talk to Optimus and Ultra Magnus about what she knew regarding Aquaformer or the hunt would continue. Scarclash, wanting to help her friend agreed and the two went to talk to Optimus and Ultra Magnus, unaware that Sentinel had overheard the conversation and was sending Jetfire and Jetstorm out to find that stubborn aft femme, but was it to find the femme to help the Autobots or himself?

And back in Minnesota, Aquaformer remained in her robot mode, talking with Jazz and Prowl as the three of them were hidden deeply in the wooded area. Aquaformer listened to Jazz as he updated her on the Elite Guard. Aquaformer told Jazz that she suspected that one of the higher ups was corrupt and was giving away valuable information, which is why Aquaformer had decided to leave with Scarclash before the Autobots could divulge the secrets that lay buried within Aquaformer's processors, as it was because of the leak that the Cons were after Scarclash and Aquaformer. Jazz and Prowl looked at Aquaformer, shocked at what she had just said. But before they could get over their shock, Aquaformer transformed and raced off, with Jazz and Prowl close in tow. They realized that she was sensing something, and if she was sensing something and running, that was not good.

High in the sky Jetfire and Jetstorm passed overhead, as they thought they had pinpointed the right area, but they were wrong. And as they landed they saw nothing and sensed no presence in the area. Prowl and Jazz watched as the two twins flew right over them without ever sensing any of the three bots on the road. Prowl and Jazz realized Aquaformer had activated a special weapon. And only now did Jazz and Prowl begin to see how dangerous things were getting for Aquaformer, whose taking offs was not so much a time to think as a cry for help as she was running out of ways to just remain anonymous.

Back at Autobot HQ, Scarclash and Bee began talking with Optimus, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus. It was only after talking with Scarclash they learned one of a few things: Aquaformer was the one with all the information, Aquaformer felt threatened, and Scarclash told everything she could remember from the failed mission only to realize that the mission had not failed, as Magnus realized that both were lucky to have survived the mission and both held equally important info, it was just due to the fact that Aquaformer was the leader of the mission that she held more key information. And when Ratchet weighed in with his opinion and Bulkhead, who ran in to tell that the Jet twins were gone, told Magnus about the twins being gone that Optimus and Magnus realized that they were going about this all the wrong way.

In the meantime, Megatron did his best to find those two femmes, especially the one who reminded him of himself. There was something precious she had, that much had been revealed to Megatron through his double agent. But the only frustrating part was that Aquaformer was harder to find than any other bot Megatron had ever tried to search for and there was no way Megatron was going to use a bounty hunter, seeing as all the ones he had had still failed to bring him his treacherous SIC. No, Megatron was going to play this one by the book – the Decepticon playbook.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer and Solara are my creations. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Magnus and Optimus were extremely worried, as the more they learned from Scarclash, the more they realized that they were approaching this whole thing the wrong way. And when Scarclash revealed a little more about Aquaformer, something that few if any knew about, both Optimus and Magnus realized that not only was Aquaformer almost the equivalent of a Prime, but also, they realized that the reason she had survived so long was that she had almost written the book on being a spy, even though her primary function was as a nurse bot and taking care of other bots. Magnus quickly commed Jazz about the change and situation, while Jazz informed Magnus of the Jet twins out searching for Aquaformer and them, thanks most likely to Sentinel Prime. Magnus and Optimus swore as that meant only one thing – Sentinel had most definitely sent the two out for who knows what real purpose.

Meanwhile, Aquaformer continued in radio silence, something that bothered her, but she let know one see it. And while the two ninja bots were following her, and trying to keep up, Aquaformer transformed suddenly, and blasted into the sky. And in the time it took Prowl and Jazz to share a look, they heard fighting. And wondering what was going on, they transformed to their bipedal mode and looked into the sky, and found Aquaformer fighting off Starscream and his dumbaft clones all on her own. And as she chased them away left and right, Jazz and Prowl soon realized something – Aquaformer detected more than energy signals, she somehow could detect sparks.

And soon after Aquaformer had scared off the seekers, she transformed and landed with a thud on her feet.

"How do you do it?" asked Prowl, curious about this female.

"It is a piece of the information that they are seeking, and I can't give away my secret, especially here. As it is not safe, and if we stay here, the cons will find will find us again" replied Aquaformer, with some hesitancy in her voice, as the questions were getting too personal for explanation out in the open, for Aquaformer knew that there were audios listening, she could sense it.

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other and back at Aquaformer, who stood there in a very leader type pose, and almost unconsciously, Jazz and Prowl began to follow her commands, after all she was older and she had earned her Autobot leader stripes by going through hell and back. And soon enough, much to Prowl and Jazz's relief, they were heading back to Detroit. Jazz and Prowl, in their alt modes, rode on Aquaformer's wings as they headed back to Detroit, not realizing what was going to happen when they got there.

Scarclash saw the three coming back on the monitor and ran out to greet them, as she knew something had somehow gotten through to the hardheaded and stubborn-afted Aquaformer.

"Bout time you came back" Scarclash chided, surprising Jazz and Prowl who had never heard anyone speak to a commanding officer that way and not be thrown in the brig.

"I sensed a change, so I came back, and besides after Sentinel sent the Jet twins after us, I have a special present reserved for the dumbaft" replied Aquaformer in her deep yet feminine voice, with a quick wink which caused Scarclash, and Bee, who had unknowingly come out behind her, to laugh. Prowl and Jazz, once Aquaformer explained the friendship she had with Scarclash and the hatred they both shared of Sentinel, laughed heartily. Aquaformer was far more complicated in her personality than anyone other than Ratchet and Scarclash realized.

Hearing the commotion outside, soon Magnus and Optimus joined the other bots outside. Even Magnus was slightly intimidated by Aquaformer's size and build, and when Scarclash stood to the right side of Aquaformer, Magnus and Jazz realized just how intimidating the two could be, and this was when the two femmes were somewhat relaxed, though neither ever fully let their guard down. And since most were in awe, Aquaformer broke the silence.

"Just because I look mean and tough doesn't mean I am going to hurt you. Sheesh! Sometimes I hate how my body looks, as I am bigger than just about every other femme bot that I have met, but that doesn't mean anything. I am scary because I have needed to be. But if you promise to keep that dumbaft Sentinel away, maybe I will be able to reveal some of my secrets to you, as I sure as hell don't want to reveal them to the cons" Aquaformer stated in a deep feminine yet irritated tone.

Optimus and Magnus just stared, as did Jazz. Magnus had not thought that just asking Aquaformer under the right circumstances would produce 100 times better results than chasing the bot. Prowl was wide-eyed as he had never seen Aquaformer so bristled yet so vulnerable. Ratchet gave Aquaformer a look, as only he knew how long it could take to get secrets out of her. Bee, focused only on Scarclash, ignored the whole situation as he went to go stand by Scarclash. Aquaformer stood there, arms folded across her chest until Magnus spoke up.

"I am sorry, Aquaformer, I did not realize you felt that way…" started Magnus, who was soon interrupted by Aquaformer.

"We have no time for this now; the cons are on their way. Get ready!" shouted Aquaformer, sounding like the leader that Scarclash remembered , and soon Scarclash and Aquaformer were ready for battle, as were the other transformers except for Sentinel, who had chosen that moment to join the others and transformed into his bipedal mode. Sentinel was about to yell at Aquaformer, when Lugbut and Blitzbrain were starting to attacking, causing the squeamish Prime to nearly wet himself before he transformed into his alt mode. Aquaformer and Optimus, apparently on the same wavelength went back and forth giving orders, and while the ground Autobots fought the dumb constructicons, Scarclash and Aquaformer took to the air, and fought off Starscream, Lugnut, and Blitzwing.

Megatron, watching from a distance, was incensed. He could not believe that the Autobots were winning yet again. But even as Megatron flew in the distance, Aquaformer and Scarclash headed right for the tyrant. Megatron, caught completely off guard, soon ordered a retreat, but swore vengeance as he disappeared. Aquaformer huffed while Scarclash launched one of her infamous fireballs at the retreating tyrant, hitting the mech square in the aft.

Soon enough, Scarclash and Aquaformer landed on the ground and then collapsed from sheer exhaustion, as they had spent all their energy. Prowl and Bee were horrified, as they watched the two femmes lay there in stasis lock. Optimus, having snapped out of his stupor, soon ordered the other bots to help the downed femmes. And realizing that neither would fit in any particular bot, Magnus, Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl helped carry Aquaformer back to base while Bulkhead, Bee, Sari, and Sentinel helped Scarclash. All except Prowl and Jazz were amazed when the Jet Twins flew overhead and did not even detect the little group. It was only then that Magnus and Optimus realized just how valuable Aquaformer's knowledge was.

Once back at base, Ratchet hooked up the two femmes to energon drips, and while Ratchet watched them, Bee came and stayed near Scarclash. If Ratchet did not know any better, he would have said that Bee was in love with Scarclash, but figuring Bee was too young for that, Ratchet just watched. Soon enough, Bee got bored, gave a small kiss to Scarclash on her cheek and then left.

Once Bee left, Ratchet went back to work, completely unaware that there was another bot in the room. Prowl continued watching from a distance, hesitant to get too close to Aquaformer as not only was intimidating in and of herself, but also her brother Jazz and her sister like relationship with Ratchet made the ninja bot wary. But feeling called, Prowl crept closer to the temporarily offlined Aquaformer, as he felt his spark being drawn toward her. Ratchet continued on, not realizing that the ninja bot was even in the room.

Prowl looked over Aquaformer's form, and saw all the damage that had occurred from many years of fighting, more years than Prowl had even been alive, as Aquaformer, physically, was much older than he was. Prowl wondered about just what all Aquaformer had seen and done. And in his wonderment, Prowl placed his hand unknowingly right over Aquaformer's spark, and suddenly, Prowl was flooded with many a random images that seemed to have no meaning. He moved his hand away and the images stopped. Prowl could not feel that the random images were meant something and had come from Aquaformer. And confused, Prowl soon left, as silently as he came in.

And as the two femmes recovered, Scarclash, having felt the kiss by Bumblebee, went to seek out the little yellow subcompact. For despite Bee being smaller, Scarclash felt her own spark, as hardened as it was from years of fighting, falling for the little yellow bot. Aquaformer, on the other hand, knew that Prowl had been to visit her, but said nothing as Ratchet was talking to her before she too left. Ratchet just shook his head, as something was slightly different with Aquaformer. Aquaformer, knowing that her spark had been exposed to the ninja bot, sought him out as she knew he would be confused with the random images her spark had sent him. Ratchet just laughed as the med bay was once again clear. Things were going to change around the base – that much was for sure.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer and Solara are my creations. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by :icongshepherd17:. This is based in the animated universe, but may contain references and characters from other series. Does contain m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Scarclash found Bee is his quarters, and just watched him as he played a game with Sari. Scarclash was worried, as it looked like Bee and Sari were close and Scarclash felt like she was going to be the third wheel. But not knowing what to do, as she had never been in that position before, Scarclash merely watched until Sari spotted her watching from the doorway.

"Hey, Bee, your lover is here" stated Sari, though Scarclash did not hear the comment, but whatever it was, it got Bee slightly riled up.

"Sari, stop it" stated Bee, to Sari quietly before shooing Sari out of the room. And once Sari was out, Bee invited Scarclash in.

Scarclash, worried and somewhat blunt asked Bee straight up, "Is there anything going on between you and Sari?"

Bee was surprised, but answered truthfully, "No Scarclash, there is only a sibling type relationship between Sari and I."

Scarclash was relieved, as was her spark which was unknowingly pulsing the same as Bee's. Bee, seeing that Scarclash's fear was resolved, went up quickly to Scarclash and kissed her gently on the lips, with help from Scarclash, who was much taller and larger than Bee. Scarclash was starting to feel warmth in her spark, as if something more was going to happen between her and Bee.

Meanwhile, as Scarclash was with Bee, Aquaformer sought the ninja bot out. She left the base, transformed into her car mode and drove to a nearby forest, as her spark was leading her to this spot. And once she came to a glen, she found Prowl, alone, trying to meditate. Something was bothering him, and Aquaformer was pretty sure she knew what it was…it was those memories that her spark had flashed to him while she was recovering from the fight. But Aquaformer sensed something was nearby, and drew her weapon. She aimed near a tree that was not too far from where Prowl sat. and as soon as she set off her weapon, she knew she had hit something. Something was there.

Prowl, caught off guard by the explosion sat motionless as Aquaformer kept firing at something – until that something revealed itself. It was Lockdown, the no good bounty hunter who had been spying on the ninja bot. Prowl was surprised by just how quick Lockdown left when Aquaformer began to approach him, scaring the oil out of the bounty hunter. Prowl was just very glad that Aquaformer was on the Autobot side and not the con side as this was one bot he never ever wanted to see totally pissed off. And once the bot was completely gone, Aquaformer put her weapon away and addressed Prowl.

"Looks like you weren't disturbed by only my memories" stated Aquaformer, in her deep yet feminine tone. Prowl looked at her strange until she told him, " I know it was you who put your hand unknowingly over my spark area. I know that my spark sent you some data that would mean nothing to you unless I explained it."

Prowl just looked at her, a slight sparkle in his optic, as he realized that she was much more down to earth than he first thought. And so, Prowl and Aquaformer talked for a long while, as Prowl asked about each memory that he had been sent. Some were funny, like the first day Aquaformer was trying to train in Scarclash, some were sad, like when Aquaformer watched her creators as they were killed by Cons, and others just were, like when Aquaformer worked with Ratchet before the two had been separated by the Autobot Elite Guard orders. And some, Aquaformer would not discuss, as it was not the proper time or place. Prowl, in talking to Aquaformer about these memories, realized that Aquaformer was actually starting to open herself up to him.

Back at the base, Jazz and the others were worried about the femmes, as they had both disappeared again, as Scarclash had taken off with Bee to somewhere else where the two could have fun and not be disturbed while Aquaformer and Prowl had moved to somewhere else, as since Aquaformer could fly, the two could go far beyond the city limits. Ultra Magnus was the most worried as the femmes still held precious info that he and the Cons wanted. But for as much as the two femmes were monitored and scouted for, all they both wanted was to be normal bots.

Bee and Scarclash, reaching their destination, soon began their adult games. Bee was afraid at first, as Scarclash was so big compared to him, but Bee needn't of worried, as Scarclash was a very careful lover, and even with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, none of them even scratched Bee's yellow paint. And as the two were getting closer acquainted, they soon revealed their sparks to each other, bonding themselves in the process, and unknowingly impregnating Bee with sparklings, as Scarclash's spark was more dominant compared to Bee's spark. And after all was completed, Bee and Scarclash finally decided to head back to base, after getting a short nap.

Aquaformer and Prowl, headed for Minnesota. Prowl was surprised, as he had never known a bot to have an affinity for an area that they had never really been in, but something about the upper Midwestern state kept luring Aquaformer to return. Prowl was worried, as they were far from help, but he seemed to understand that the two of them could take on anything. And so, as soon as they found a secluded spot, Prowl was wondering why Aquaformer brought him here, when he felt Aquaformer beginning fun and games, by running her hand along his left side, somehow knowing it was his more sensitive side. Prowl realized that this is what he had wanted ever since he had met Aquaformer. And as the two had their own fun, they merged their sparks, becoming not only sparkmates but also parents, as Prowl was unknowingly impregnated from the encounter. And after having taken a snooze, Aquaformer and Prowl spent more time together alone, as that was how they liked it.

Meanwhile, in the Con base, Megatron was becoming extremely pissy as he could neither find nor capture the two femme bots as they knew even more tricks of hiding that he had instruments to try and detect them. Megatron, though, was not going to be denied. If he found the one weakness that would bring the two to him, he would do it. All Megatron had to do was bide his time, for once he found their weaknesses, he could capture those femmes no problem. And so Megatron set his programs differently, and soon, it would pick up something that Megatron would have never seen coming.

Scarclash and Bee, arrived back at the base safe and sound, although they got the third degree from Sari, Bulkhead, and Optimus. And after answering all the questions, Jazz asked one more.

"Have either of you seen Aquaformer recently?" asked Jazz, worried that his sister could be in trouble.

"Nope, last we saw her, she was heading out of the med bay after recovering" replied Scarclash, while be just nodded no.

"Well, I just hope she comes back before the cons find her" replied Jazz, worried about the mess Aquaformer might get herself in, never realizing the Prowl was gone as well. But shortly before the Autobots got overly worried, Aquaformer and Prowl returned. And though Jazz wanted to interrogate them both fully, they refused to answer questions, as they were both tired and wanted to recharge.

Optimus thought something might be up as both the femmes had come back with one of his team. _There is more going on here than meets the eye_, thought Optimus as he watched the monitor for Con activity, _and I am determined to find out what it is_.


End file.
